He says he loves me
by pickelpotatoes
Summary: Emiko is a twelve year old girl who lived on the streets on Kirigakure after her parents died. She moves to Konoha to make a living. Currently working at a restaurant called Takahashi's Bar and Grill, Emiko serves a certain Uchiha. Sasuke/OC
1. He doesn't like sweets

First things first,

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as it belongs in the hands on Masashi.

Hello, this is my first story that I'm writing and posting on fanfiction. So please cut me some slack if my writing isn't the greatest in the world. I am needing and accepting constructive critism, keyword: constructive, which I will listen to and try my best in order to improve my writing skills. I started writing the story for more of an outlet for my for my creativity, and I don't think it should go to waste by just sitting in a file on my computer. Anyways….

A few things I need to clear up.

This is set in the timeline after Team 7 gets done with the Mission in Wave. I'm going to start it off with first person view for this first chapter, then change it to third person view for the interactions between Emiko and Sasuke. I really think Sasuke is a difficult character to write, so I didn't get his actions correctly please inform me of it.

Quick Summary: Emiko is a 12 year old girl who has been living on her own since she was 5. She is a waitress at Takahashi's Bar and Grill and serves Sasuke Uchiha, a ninja of Konoha. A quick argument starts and a revenge war is born.

Here is my story, I hope you like it

**He doesn't like sweets**

Rays of sunlight enter my room and I groan as the bright light shines on my face, causing my eyes to squint tightly then open. I sit up and look around my room, cluttered and messy because of my apathy to do so.

'_It's not like anyone is here to see_' I thought depressingly. I've lived on my own since I was five, stealing on the streets of Kirigakure to stay alive. I recently moved to Konoha about six months ago, hearing from a friend in Kiri that it was a village where I could find a good job and make a living because of the high population of ninja and civilians, after a month of gathering and preparing for the trip, I worked on the ship that sailed me to a shipping dock in the land of fire because I have no money to pay for it. After that it was up to me to find my way from the docks to Konoha, which would take a normal person a week, took me two. Walking from Kiri to Konoha is probably not the smartest thing a twelve year old girl could do, I made sure to carry a knife on me at all times.

I currently work as a waitress at a popular restaurant called 'Takahashi's Bar and Grill'. The food there is high quality and the waitresses are top-notch. By some form of pure luck did I get such a great job. I went there to see if I could get a simple low paying job. When I asked a worker if I could see the manager for a job and as I waited I held a long conversation with Mr. Takahashi, the owner of the restaurant, amusing him with my stories as a child and my reason for coming to Konoha, while assuming he was just a customer of the place. He revealed to me his true identity and told me he saw potential in me and would invest his time to train me as a waitress if I would work at his restaurant.

I relaxed on my bed for a few minutes, trying to fall asleep again, when my alarm clock decides to ring notifying me it was 7 in the morning.

'Time to get ready for work' I thought grumpily and got up and took a quick shower, threw on my clothes, pulled my long wavy dark hair into a neat bun and made myself look presentable. I applied a decent amount of mascara and eyeliner to my hazel eyes and walked out of my apartment, locking the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Good morning Emiko-san" a waitress said to me as I entered the door.

Takahashi's Bar and Grill was a very friendly and welcoming place, the waiters and waitresses that saw me greeted me warmly every day with bright smiles on their faces, and the chefs would always offer to cook me breakfast in the morning hours, which I would politely decline. It's all such a change from Kiri's cold and quiet demeanor that it was a true shock at first to be in the lively Leaf Village.

"Emiko-san you are in charge of tables one through seven today" The head waitress said to me while glancing down at her clipboard.

"Hai, Amano-sama" I replied.

Head waitresses were the most skilled of all the waitresses at Takahashi's, being the ones in charge of assigning tables strategically and served mainly at the V.I.P section of the restaurant, where you get the fastest and greatest service, along with the greater price. I one day hope to be a head waitress, but there was only one for each gender in each restaurant and the job is usually not changed until that person retires or cannot work anymore.

I washed my hands and waited patiently at the entrance for customers to come in.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

My day went on as usual, I served food, helped with choosing their meals, and received generous tips from customers. People complimented me for my good manners and service, which was hard for me to believe. I've never been really good at something so it's hard for me to think I'm good at something as difficult as being a waitress.

A black haired boy entered the restaurant, and sat at table seven, one by the window where you could gaze at people walking the streets outside. He seemed to be the kind of person who liked to do that.

He sat there with the menu covering his face. I walked up to him after I said goodbye to a leaving customer.

"Hello welcome to Takahashi's, may I take your order?" I waited for ten seconds and got no response, assuming he did not hear me I repeated my self.

He sighed and placed his menu down abruptly and I tensed as I examined his appearance.

He had straight black hair with pale skin and dark onyx eyes, but that wasn't what made me tense.

It was the headband with the symbol on his forehead, signifying that he was a ninja.

Memories of the past resurfaced, flashing through my eyes as I remembered my parents. How we always walked on the beach together as a family, helping my mother make cookies, sitting on my father's lap as he told me stories of when he was a kid, how they always cared for me.

How they died.

"Hn, Annoying"

I snapped out of my reverie with a jump and registered what he said "Excuse me?" I asked shocked

"I said your annoying, idiot" He replied back smugly, I didn't even know this guy and he was using me to boost his already inflated ego!

"Well at least I live without the ass of a duck on top of my head!" I said back angrily, forgetting I was talking to a customer. His eyes briefly flashed of anger, then turned back to the usual smug stare.

"I don't think I like the service here, I might have to send the owner a complaint on how the waitresses act." He stated with a smirk on his face, knowing he won the argument. I flinched and the anger filled expression on my face faded away.

"Good afternoon sir, my name is Emiko and I will be serving you for today, may I take your order?" I said with an unusually polite smile on my face.

His smirk threatened to get even wider from my reaction "I would like a serving of onigiri." The dark haired boy said.

"Would you like to try our new honey glazed dango?" I replied remembering to sponsor the new dish. I planned to try it soon myself.

"No" I saw his face filled with disgust and my mind fell into confusion. Does he not like sweets? An idea popped into my head as an evil grin surfaced on my face; luckily I hid it just in time before he noticed.

"Ok, I'll make sure this is _specially_ made to make up for my rudeness before" My innocent face was believable after years of acting. I gained the experience by playing innocent after I would steal from a food stall and get caught. Needless to say I have perfected acting to where I could even fool the sharp eyes of a ninja like him.

He nodded completely believing I was going to be nice for him for my job. One thing I hate the most is people who are rude to others for no reason. Regardless of the risk of my job, I was going to get my revenge.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

So did you guys like it? Or are my novice skills in writing too much to bear (It will probably improve with a few weeks of practice). I do not have a very good idea about how restaurants work so head waitresses were just a random concept of mine. I also have no idea if honey glazed dango would be good or not, or if it even exists. I took a lot of time explaining things to set up my little story here so don't worry about me taking a paragraph to explain every sentence I write.

I made Sasuke out to be a total douche bag, but hey who really cares anyway. At least I hope no one does 0-0.

Tell me what you think about it. By reviewing(I will give you free candy :{D)


	2. He's coming back

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (yay)

Chapter two for the people who read this (you are loved by me 3)

Sasuke gets his taste buds tortured by Emiko.

Don't feel sorry for him he deserves it.

Here it is

Chapter two

**He's coming back**

_**Sasuke**_

It was a bright sunny day in Village named Konoha. One and two story buildings were aligned in two lines, parallel to each other, making a street filled with people. These streets were mostly filled with Merchant's stalls and customers, along with a few shinobi patrolling the streets for any problems. Gazing from inside one of these buildings was Sasuke Uchiha, supposedly the only one to survive the Uchiha clan's massacre. He watched two civilians about his age walking, faintly hearing them complain about petty issues which were their parents fault. Which angered him because they should be grateful they have parents.

He glared at their backs with looks that could kill. Unaware of his glares they walked on, he broke his gaze and turned back around in his seat, facing the wooden table.

.

I waited for the waitress which I verbally defeated '_Typical girl, who has no pride and will take all shame in order to get, or keep what she wants'_ _(Sasuke's known knowledge of females is mostly how all his fangirls act)_

She was about my age and along with her personality, was plain looking, the only thing I saw unique about her was her hazel eyes, which were an unusual sight, being that the majority of Konoha's eye color was brown and black. Usually only shinobi have strange colorings.

I hoped she would not mess up the onigiri, I only felt slightly reassured when she said she would put more effort into making my meal satisfactory, but that was lost when on her way to the kitchen she tripped and fell right onto another waitress. I sighed and wished that this would be over quickly, my pride would not allow me to leave. It would not make sense for me to just leave after winning against her.

**3rd Person POV**

Finally she appeared from the doors of the kitchen, bringing a drink and onigiri with her.

"Took you long enough" he said. The expression of hatred and anger on her face made him smirk and watching her replace it with a fake smile made his smirk even bigger. '_Who knew you could find so much entertainment in torturing people' _he thought

She set his meal down on the table placing it in front of him. He saw a brief grin flash on her face, but only thought of it as her being glad she was done with him for now.

When she walked away he grabbed his onigiri and took a bite out of it.

Only to discover a taste he was not expecting.

The sweet taste of chocolate filled his mouth, disgusting him so much he spit it out quickly, in which he received strange looks from nearby customers and waiters. His hand quickly shot out to his drink to wash it down, only to find it loaded with tons of sugar, which he also spewed all over the table making a huge mess. He then reached for a napkin and wiped his tongue furiously, desperately trying to get rid of the sweet taste in his mouth. When he was finally finished he looked around to see a crowd of people watching him with peculiar looks on their faces and a waitress laughing so hard on the floor she looked like she was on the verge of choking.

'She filled my drink with sugar! And hid chocolate in my onigiri!' with that thought she approached his table, the crowd already dispersed away from him. He mustered up the coldest glare he could, but she seemed unfazed by it. A huge grin was permanently stuck to her face. She was cleaning up the mess I made while I sat there glaring at her.

"Hey are you still angry?" "You shouldn't be because you completely deserved it after how rude you were acting." She said.

'_I was wrong, she isn't like most girls….' _ He was pretty much shocked that she acted completely different than what she looked like, plain and boring. He was even more shocked at the fact that he wasn't angry anymore.

"How much sugar did you put in my drink anyway?" he asked. He was actually _starting_ a conversation with someone, and a girl none the less.

"Hmm, about 20 packets of sugar" she said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. That drink was literally _made_ out of sugar.

Seeing the shock on his face, she giggled and had an amused grin. 'He isn't so bad after all.' she thought honestly. "My name is Emiko if you didn't catch it before, you should come by more often, I've never laughed harder in my entire life." She said, the picture of him spewing out his drink still making a large grin appear on her face.

"…..Sasuke" he said _'__and I will'_

_**End of chapter two**_

I actually feel kinda bad for Sasuke, imagine expecting to eat your favorite food but it was really your least favorite food disguised.

I'm surprised that I actually got myself to do this in 4 hours from starting it. I have a horrible problem with laziness.

Anyways, please tell me what you think by reviewing.

I would love you forever.

Forever. –creepy face-


	3. He doesn't show up :

Hi guys! I'm here for update number three :{D

But before we start I have to say thank you for my three reviewers! Yami Mizuna and CatsAreMyJoy (I love your username) I'm glad I made you liked it.

Also glad I made Lady Helvetica laugh TWICE. Do not apologize for your stalkerness, I completely approve of it! :'D

The title of this chapter made me laugh rather loudly for some reason.

I think I'm losing my sanity.

Anyways,

Here you go peeps.

**He doesn't show up in this chapter **

It was a peaceful morning in the village of Konoha, birds chirped, ninjas trained, even the Hokage was doing the usual, paperwork.

These plain and usual days were the ones Emiko hated the most, especially since today was that one day of the week where she had absolutely nothing to do, her day off.

"Good Morning, Emiko-san"

Which was exactly why one of her co-workers stayed over.

Amu Amano was relatively short for her age, her short, straight hair made her look neat and well-kept. Amu's light blue eyes and dark brown hair blended in nicely with her pale skin, making her have quite the attractive appearance. Her mother thought we could be friends, so she made Amu stay the night at my Apartment for the day.

"Good Morning Amu-san, are you allowed to stay till lunch?" Emiko asked

"Yes, my mom is working till closing hours so I would've been alone for most of the day anyway."

Did I forget to mention that Amu is the daughter of the head waitress? Almost everyone is amazed by that because she looks absolutely nothing like her, although no one questions it because their quiet and calm personalities match perfectly. She shares her looks with her dad, who had died during some tragedy where a giant fox attacked the village. She doesn't know too many details, people are extremely tight lipped about it when the subject comes up.

When she first came to Konoha she assumed the people were all naïve idiots who never experienced true pain, she was quickly proved wrong when she heard about things like the Kyuubi attack and the Uchiha massacre. She felt pure empathy for the boy who survived it, knowing the pain and loneliness of losing a family.

'_Although he had it much worse than I did, his own brother killed their family'_ She thought depressingly

"Emiko-san, your zoning out again" Amu bluntly said in a slightly annoyed voice

"Hm?...Oh sorry, it happens a lot" she replied with a sheepish face

Amu's mood changed for the better after an apology, she was the kind of person who was easily pleased by anything, which made her a fun person to be around and talk to.

Speaking of fun, she remembered the hilarity of what happen two days ago, she still giggled and snickered when the memory came up. Luckily he didn't say anything about it so her job was not affected.

"Emiko…"

She wondered if he would actually come back after what she done to him, she had some hope he would because he actually told her his name. '_What was it again? Sauce-? Sasgay? Yeah it was Sasgay!_' (Oh god lol)

She tensed and felt the familiar sting of cold ice sliding down her back. She looked up and glared at the guilty culprit standing above her.

"Hey! What was that for?" She yelled at Amu angrily

"I called your name five times and you didn't reply, so I resorted to other methods" She replied in a monotone voice

Emiko just sighed, already getting used to strange character Amu was.

"I'm getting hungry, lets eat breakfast."

**End of chapter 3**

No Sasuke in this one (sorry guys), he just needed a break.

This wasn't really much of a chapter, just a whole bunch of thoughts.

but that's ok, because I'm going to post the next chapter twice as fast!(yaaaaaay)

Amu Amano, catchy name huh?

The main reason I added her is because I don't plan to add cannon characters into this story till much later, only Sasuke for now. So she was made to spice it up a bit! Also because my friend told me to add her in it .

I'm not sure if she will play a big role in this story yet.

Tell me what you guys think by reviewing. Thanks a lot for reading.

Especially you Helvetica –creepyface-

-Pedobe- Pickelpotatoes signing off-


	4. He doesn't show up again

Hello!

Chapter four is here (sadly this one also has no Sasuke, but it does have a special guest!)

Sasuke y u no show up? D:

Also, ignore what I said in chapter 3. I'm going to introduce a cannon character, but he's not going to be in it much.

I tried my best to make this chapter longer and more detailed to please my readers. I'm getting better at writing every day. This was only slightly longer than the last one, but to me the effort I put into this chapter was a huge difference. I'm going to try and make my chapters 100 words longer than the last one so it will grow :D

I asked my three current reviewers about what I should do next.

Write about adventures with Amu and Emiko

Or just go on to the next part.

2/3 voted for the adventure first

Here it is.

**He still doesn't show up in this chapter**

During a late morning in Emiko's small apartment, two girls sat in their seats facing the table. One looked off to nowhere with a frozen, emotionless face as the other had a look of pure boredom etched on hers.

"Amu-san, there's nothing to do in my apartment but eat and sleep. Do you want to go do something out in the village today?" Emiko said

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Amu replied in her regular monotone voice

Emiko looked up with a thoughtful expression "I guess we can go shopping"

"Ok! I love shopping!" Amu replied happily and Emiko jumped a little, not expecting such a reaction from the quiet girl.

"Alrighty then, let's go" Emiko said, still surprised by Amu's sudden change in character.

They grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

**The market streets**

Emiko walked at a normal pace down the street, she looked around for something to catch her eye, but had no luck. Most of the stalls that were on this street were clothing stalls, she always had a hard time finding interest in clothes, it was just something that didn't amuse her as much as other girls. Surprisingly enough, Amu was the one bouncing excitedly from stall to stall, buying all the clothes that she liked with the headwaitress's immense income.

Emiko was happy enough with actually being able to afford clothes; it was comforting to know if she wanted something she could afford it with her hard earned money.

About an hour later, Amu, with much effort, returned with ten bags of clothing. Emiko sighed and offered to take half of the bags for her. They continued to walk around looking at things like purses, makeup, and jewelry. Comparing the things they bought, giggling, and of course all the other girly things girls do. Soon enough it was almost lunch time, time for Amu to go home.

"Before you go let's go look at some books" Emiko said after Amu mentioned she was going to leave soon.

**The book store**

The book store was filled with books (-.-), comics, and magazines. Amu was looking over in the manga section while Emiko looked at the romance books, she was a huge sucker for romance, but she adored one book series over all the others.

That was the _Icha Icha_ series.

She looked around carefully to make sure Amu wasn't there, then she quickly took the new book for the series and put it in her basket, burying it under the other books she got.

"So you like the Icha Icha books?"

Emiko gasped quickly and turned around to find a masked ninja with gravity defying hair eye smiling at her. She also noticed his headband was covering one eye.

"Um, yeah, I used to read them all the time back when I lived in Kiri" she replied honestly

"Oh, I was wondering how you could like them" the masked man said.

"What do you mean?" she said, kind of confused from what he just said.

"Well, you can't buy Icha Icha books in Konoha if you're under 18"

"WHAT" Emiko said in shock. This was not happening. How could she live without Icha Icha?

The masked man saw her upset look and felt a little guilty, only a little mind you. "Well for a fellow Icha Icha fan I guess I could buy it for you" he replied with another eye smile. He felt relieved when her look changed quickly from sadness to joy.

"Really? You're the best umm-"

"Kakashi" Kakashi answered

"Oh, well thanks a lot Mr. Kakashi!" She said with a grin on her face

'Mr.? Do I really look that old?' Kakashi thought depressingly as he bought the book at the checkout line.

**Ten minutes later**

Today turned out to be a glorious day for Amu and Emiko. One got a large abundance of clothes and the other a new book to their favorite series. They both chatted away endlessly while walking down the road to their houses. Finally it reached to the point where they had to split ways.

"Bye Amu-chan, I had a fun day with you" Emiko said amiably

"Bye, Emiko-chan" Amu said, once again in her monotone voice now that they were done shopping.

They walked away and Emiko eventually reached her apartment, she opened the door eagerly and immediately started reading the new Icha Icha book.

**End chapter four**

I've written Amu as quite the interesting character, she's all over the place.

Emiko is a bad girl. She's only twelve for god's sake. D:

Tell me how you guys liked it, and if I did any better this time around.

**Next chapter: Sasuke reacts to being called Sasgay.**

**~Pickpotatoes**


	5. He shows up

**Chapter five is up!**

**I do not own Naruto**

**I'm having a lot of trouble with my dialogue and making my chapters longer. Do you readers/writers have any tips for me? I would really appreciate it :3 **

**Sasuke is back! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! **

**Not much to say, so here it is. I thought making my A.N. bold looked fancy.**

**Sorry I took forever, again with my laziness. ;w;**

**He comes back**

Sharp eyes glanced around as Sasuke walked down the street, observing everything that went on around him. Today team seven had completed their first C-rank mission together and just arrived at Konoha's gates. When they had the accidental A-ranked mission two weeks ago, the worried Hokage made them take the hell spawned D-ranked missions over and over again. After three days of endless complaints from Naruto, Hiruzen finally decided to give them an actual mission, delivering a scroll safely to the land of Tea. He was glad that the D-ranked days were over, now they would get tasks actually meant for a ninja. Things like escorting drunkards was much more appealing to Sasuke than pulling weeds, and painting fences.

He was still amazed at how unusual that waitress was that served him a week ago, she was the strangest female Sasuke ever met. He still shivered from the sugar packed food she served to him. The fact that she was observant enough to notice that he didn't like sweets made him respect her much more than any other female he's ever met, she was even more observant than most of the ninja at the academy. Emiko was at least nice enough to give him another meal of onigiri before he left. In his thoughts he reluctantly admits the rice balls were absolutely delicious.

Sasuke's stomach growled subtly, reminding him that he was hungry. He started to walk the way to his apartment, but remembered all of the good food in his fridge was gone because he went outside of the village a few days for that C-Rank. He thought of places he could go to for food, and started to head to Takahashi's.

* * *

Emiko's day was a perfectly normal one. She served her customers with huge smiles and gratitude, earning her big tips and compliments, and managed to trip only once so far. Emiko and Amu were good friends now after the headwaitress made Amu stay with her for the day. This made her in an happy mood the past few days, increasing her work quality and earning her even more tips than usual. It was the first friend she made since she came here, not that she had a lot of friends in Kiri. Only a handful of people would even talk to Emiko on the streets. Most of the orphans would even fight against each other for food. The bigger kids would always steal from the smaller ones, which made a small framed Emiko very careful back then. She would always eat as fast as she could or hide her belongings to prevent such theft.

After taking a customer's order, Emiko look around to see if any of her assigned tables had been taken, she saw no one, but the raven haired boy caught her eye, sitting at the same table she served him at. She felt the urge to serve him.

Sadly it was not one of her tables for the day, she spotted the headwaitress and approached Mrs. Amano slowly, making sure she wasn't busy.

"Umm, excuse me Amano-san" she said nervously. Mrs. Amano looked up to see her shy face "What is it Emiko, is something wrong?"

"No, I was wondering if I could serve the boy at table seven" Mrs. Amano looked slightly confused, but then looked had a look of understanding on her face "Ohh I see, so you like him." She replied in a monotone, similar to her daughter's.

"What! No! He's just a new friend I made a week ago" Emiko said quickly, looking a little flustered.

"Whatever you say Emiko, sure you can. I'll tell the waiter serving table seven to take one of your tables for you."

"Thanks a lot Amano-san!" Emiko said. She gave the recently received customer's order to Amu, who started to prepare the food, and then made her way to table seven.

* * *

Sasuke was gazing at people out the window while leaning on his arm, when he heard someone approach his table. He looked up to see a familiar face smiling at him, Emiko looked as if she was truly happy he was here, an old sight for Sasuke.

"Hello Sasgay, welcome to Takahashi's" she paused for a second and heard a quiet snort "What? Is there something on my face?" she checked out her appearance in the window next to him. He smirked "Your still an idiot from the last time I met you, It's pronounced Sasuke." earning him an angry glare. Emiko mentally facepalmed herself _'Really Emiko? Sasgay? Sasuke is right, you are an idiot'_ A slight blush of embarrassment appeared on her face, luckily she willed it away before he could see.

"So, uh, what brings you here?" Emiko replaced with silence.

"I just got finished with a mission" Sasuke replied back bluntly. Emiko nodded "How's it like being a ninja?" Sasuke looked confused at the strange question, but then his eyes filled with hate and a thirst for revenge. The eyes of an avenger.

"I didn't become a ninja for experiencing what it was like, I did it to kill a certain man." Sasuke said while narrowing his eyes. Emiko flinched _'I guess I asked the wrong question'_ Emiko thought

"So, you like rice balls?" Emiko asked in the awkward silence, and then had the urge to mentally facepalm herself again_. 'Riceballs? Seriously?'_

"Hn"

"Seriously?" Emiko gave in to her urge and rested her head against her hand. "You could of just nodded your head or something but noo you had to go and HN me"

"What is your last name anyway, Sasuke." Emiko wanted to call him by his last name formally.

"Isn't it rude to ask for someone's name before you give your own?" Sasuke replied smugly. This left Emiko with a thoughtful expression.

"I-" she paused trying to find the words to explain "I don't have a last name" Sasuke's eyes slightly widened "You're an orphan?" she nodded, much to Sasuke's amazement. They sat staring at each other for a brief moment until a loud voice bellowed in their direction, causing their heads to turn and see a middle aged villager with a small beard.

"Hey, isn't that the Uchiha kid" the man walking by table seven stated and pointed rudely to Sasuke's frame which caused Sasuke to flinch. Emiko was trying to figure out why the name sounded so familiar.

"The one that survived the massacre?" the customer's wife replied loud enough for both pre-teens to hear clearly. Sasuke's eyes were filled with anger and frustration from the reminder of his clan. He was ready to get up and leave until Emiko placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke slowly looked up and saw her eyes boring deep into his.

"It must be tough, to deal with people reminding you of your past." Sasuke sat there, unmoving. Emiko shifted her gaze to the window "My parents were killed by rouge ninja in Kiri" His eyes narrowed, knowing she was not telling the full story with him. Once again the area around the table filled with awkward silence, although this time it was a little less tense. Emiko look away from the window and avoided Sasuke's eyes. "Ok well I'll turn in your order now, it's already been ten minutes." She walked away quickly and left Sasuke to brood for himself. After a few minutes Sasuke noticed something.

'_She didn't even take my order'_

* * *

**Ok well that's a wrap, this chapter was longer than the other ones, and that makes me happy. I think my writing skills are improving bit by bit, English is my worst subject after all. I decided to reveal a little of their pasts early so they could have more of a bond to cling to for future plans of the story. If they seem to be bonding to fast, don't worry because it makes sense on what I'm going to hopefully write in the near future.**

**Oh yeah, sorry again for taking absolutely forever to post this short chapter ;w; please forgive me!**

,


End file.
